jojofandomcom-20200222-history
TSKR Episode 2
|epidirector = |assistepi = |epicoop = |anidirector = |anicoop = |exedirector = |action = |mechanical = |key = |2ndkey = Teddy |designcoop = |3dcg = |background = |screenset = |eyecatch = |chapters = Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill |airdate = July 19, 2018「岸辺露伴は動かない」2巻が7月に発売！「六壁坂」のアニメ収めたDVD同梱版も |opening = Theme of Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan |ending = FINDING THE TRUTH |eyecatch2 = |previous = Episode 5: Millionaire Village |next = Episode 16: At a Confessional }} is the second episode of the Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan OVA. It covers Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill of the one-shot series. Summary One day, Rohan Kishibe meets with his then editor, Minoru Kaigamori, to ask for an advance payment on his next one-shot. Indeed, Rohan informs Minoru that the mountain range he's bought to look for a yokai is now worthless and that he is penniless. However, he also considers his efforts fruitful as he got to see the famed yokai with his own eyes. The creature is linked to an incident involving a woman named Naoko Osato, who killed her boyfriend. Naoko was the heir of a wealthy family of miso sauce producers and had an arranged marriage, however, she secretly had a relationship with Gunpei, the gardener. One day, the future husband came to the family residence, prompting Naoko, hidden in the secondary mansion with Gunpei, to confront the latter and end their relationship to embrace her responsibilities as heir. A dispute ensued and Naoko shoved Gunpei into a bag of golf clubs, killing Gunpei whose skull was pierced by one of the clubs. Just as her father and betrothed approached the residence, sure of Naoko's presence, the panicking young girl tried to wash away all the blood from Gunpei's wounds. However, despite her best efforts, Gunpei continued to bleed unnatural amounts of blood. Desperate, she hid Gunpei's body inside a carpet and had to drink his blood to hide it from her betrothed. To this day, Naoko kept Gunpei hidden in a cellar and formed a morbid relationship with him. Rohan learned of it by meeting Naoko one day and turning her into a book, and thus headed to her mansion to look at Gunpei directly. On his way, he was pestered by a real estate agent named Batsudera. While Batsudera was distracted by a phone call, Rohan sees an unknown little girl, who fled before him. Rohan reflexively tried to grab her, but instead shoved her, making her trip into a rock. Batsudera approaching, Rohan understood that the girl was Gunpei and Naoko's child and that she tried to haunt him too. Before she died, Rohan made her unable to acknowledge his presence, and the yokai within the girl shrieked at Rohan, deprived of its triumph. The girl then reawakened, in perfect health, and went away. Rohan finishes his account to Minoru, interrupted by the cast of Diamond is Unbreakable who also listened to the story. As a conclusion, Rohan explains that he's decided to leave the yokai, having seen it as he wanted and being a mere mangaka. Thus, Naoko and her yokai family still live together, all happy in their own bizarre way. Appearances *Koichi Hirose *Tamami Kobayashi *Akira Otoishi *Naoko Osato *Gunpei Kamafusa * *Naoko's Father *Mutsukabezaka *Naoko's Daughter *Okuyasu Nijimura *Mikitaka Hazekura *Josuke Higashikata Stands *Heaven's Door }} One-Shot/OVA Differences *A portion of Rohan and Kaigamori's conversation is omitted, mostly in regards to . *Some background information regarding Naoko's family and living situation is omitted. *Gunpei opening the window to look at Shuichi is omitted. *Naoko elbows Gunpei in the face after he tries to undress her. In the one-shot, she punches him. *Scenes are added briefly showing Shuichi and Naoko married, and Naoko disposing blood into the sink. *A real estate agent named Batsudera is added to the OVA. He pesters Rohan to sell the mountains and almost stumbles across Naoko's daughter's body. *An extra scene is added showing Koichi, Okuyasu, Josuke and Mikitaka all at the table listening in on Rohan's story. Kaigamori asks them to leave, but Rohan stops him to ask if Mikitaka is actually an alien. *Naoko conversing with her daughter is omitted. A voiceover is still present, but not the son's line about wanting to be a gardener. References Navigation Category:OVA